Roleplay ideas
by Megaflynn64
Summary: Here are some of my roleplay ideas


Nerd x mean girl:In this story the mean girl has lost her reputation but befriends a nerd and eventually becomes a nerd herself

Undertale: In this one they react to the undertale fandom

Fit girl x fat girl: the fat girl challenges the skinny girl to gain weight and the fit girl tries to get the fat girl to lose weight?

Baker x princess: you're a princess that doesn't usually have sweets because your mother puts her on a diet that is until you meet me a baker Gamer x girlfriend: gf tries to distract bf from video games.. but i don't want the bf to budge.Fat camp roleplay: Beth didn't want to be here she love the way she is But her parents made her go here as the bus stop she let out a big sigh as she leaves and sees youFriend x friend: your my best friend that I've had a crush on and you come over to my house and we end up playing a video game together Nerdy girl x jock: Beth was just reading her manga while watching a perticular girl that she is attractive to even though they have nothing in common Gamer girl x jock: I was quite the busy body being the jock of the school for our college and I played every sport. Running track, playing softball baseball football hockey soccer you name it I played it. Even though I was a girl I was strong and could basically beast mode every one. I had boys and girls all over me. You were my roommate and you were a great gamer that's the one thing you could kick my ass in and it was cute when I got mad trying to win but couldn't I was a good sport but still got pissed from now and then to the point you had this huge crush on me. You knew my dating record usually going with girls and a few guys but I actually wanted to settle down with one person not just hook ups.You teach how to be good at video games at a heavy price

Beauty and the geek The life of Debbie Hall is apparently perfect. She's the most beautiful and popular girl in school, she has two best friends and the most hot, handsome and popular boyfriend.However Debbie isn't entirely happy, she has a new stepmother which seems to be doing everything to make her life miserable and his father is so excited to start a new family that he's even is starting to ignore her.She can't tell anyone about their problems because she know that no one will understand, so she has a secret escape; her cute and geeky neighbor Kevin Campbell, the guy that she sees from her window everyday.When she's with him she enters in a new world, full of comics and videogames.He is the only one able to actually see her and the only one that can make her overcome her problems and make her really happy despite the prejudices of the people and herself. After all,who wants a reputation as a popular girl if you can be with a charming geek?Genie x boy: i was in an accident, And i was taken to a hospital to get better. After waking up one morning i notice a golden lamp sitting on my lap with tons of dust on it. The dust is covering up some words on the lamp and i can't make out what it says. (Continue from here and this is a fantasy roleplay)Hero x villain: Name: (my character)Chloe Nickname:Doesn't have one Species: HumanGender: FemaleAge: 18Birthday: April 12Sexuality: BiPronouns: She, HerLooks/Appearance: Chloe is blond with red eyes, her body type depends on her power, she can be fat, muscular, skinny, fit and so onHeight: 5'4"Weight: Depends Personality: Chloe is a fem fatal who changes her body type to suduce her victims into getting what she wants but deep down wants relationship that isn't about lost but about love Likes: Junk food, anime, manga and herself Dislikes: being called ugly Fears: Being abandoned or rejected (Your character)Name: Violet NoirNickname:ViSpecies: HumanGender: FemaleAge: 18Birthday: September 19Sexuality: BiPronouns: She, HerLooks/Appearance: Violet has dark blue long wavy hair which is always in a ponytail. She has glowing amethyst eyes with long eyelashes. She wears a pink and black sweater with a black tank top underneath. She wears dark blue skinny jeans that fit perfectly. She wears red and white converse shoes.Height: 5'4"Weight: 125Personality: Violet is quiet, yet sweet and kind. She barely gets in trouble or causes trouble as she normally tends to her homework. She is gentle but will fight if she has to.Likes: Doodling, studying, drawing, swimming, sometimes fighting.Dislikes: Needles, hospitals, bugsFears: Needles, doctors, heightsChild hood roleplay: As children, you and I made a promise that decide that when they meet again they'll become a couple.Fast-foward several years, and you are a famous baseball player at school, is excited to find out that I'm returning to school. Expecting to meet a gorgeous, skinny ballerina, you were shocked to find out I hadn't exactly turned out the way you expected.It can be bxg or GxG


End file.
